Guitar Hero
by ViviAliasTobi
Summary: Das Konoha Musikfestival ist ein wichtiger Tag für die Stadt und besonders für die Schüler der Konoha High, welche an diesem Tag ein großes Schulkonzert geben. Probleme tauchen jedoch auf, als Shikamaru, einer der Lead Gitarristen, sich den Arm bricht und ein Ersatz her muss. Wird Naruto wirklich ein passender Ersatz sein? Sasuke bezweifelt es. [SasuNaru/ BL]


**Guitar Hero**

**Unmusikalisch und arrogant**

Teil 1

_Als Sasuke sieben Jahre alt war, nahm er an einem Musikwettbewerb für Gründschüler teil. Seit genau einem Jahr hatte er Gitarre spielen gelernt und sein Lehrer hatte ihm vorgeschlagen sich zu diesem Wettbewerb anzumelden, da er überdurchschnittlich gut war._

_Der Wettbewerb bestand aus drei Runden: die Vorrunde, in der die antretenden Schüler ein Stück vorspielen mussten, dass sich die Jury ausgesucht hatte; die Zuschauerrunde, in der die Zuschauer am Ende einen Zettel mit dem Namen ihres Favoriten in eine Urne werfen konnten und somit die Finalisten auswählen durften und das Finale, in dem die Finalisten ein selbst ausgewähltes oder soger selbst komponiertes Stück vorspielen durften. Der Gewinner wurde aus den Stimmen der Zuschauer und der Jury bestimmt._

_Der Musikwettbewerb "Ongaku" war bekannt dafür, dass die Sieger ein Stipendium an einer hoch-angesehenen Musikschule bekamen oder einen Geldcheck über 125 000 Yen._

_Doch für Sasuke zählten weder Stipendium noch Geld. Er war erst sieben Jahre alt und seine Eltern, reiche Geschäftsleute, hatten andere Pläne für seine Zukunft als die Musik. Nein, dem jungen Uchiha ging es einfach um's Gewinnen, er wollte den anderen Kindern einfach zeigen, dass er besser war als sie._

_Für den damaligen Wettbewerb hatten sich 78 Schüler angemeldet, davon hatten nur die besten zwanzig die Vorrunde überstanden. Die Jury wollte nur die Elite vor Publikum stellen, denn der Name dieses Wettbewerbs hing von der Jury und den Teilnehmern ab. _

_Sasuke hatte es ohne weitere Probleme geschafft. Außer ihm gab es noch weitere fünf Teilnehmer die mit ihrer Gitarre in die Zuschauerrunde durften. Er selbst musste in der Vorrunde "Für Elise" von Ludwig van Beethoven auf seiner klassischen Gitarre, die er extra für den Wettbewerb geschenkt bekommen hatte, vortragen und die Jury war begeistert! Bei den anderen Teilnehmern war ihre Begeisterung noch mäßig, da scheinbar niemand so außergewöhnlich gut war wie er, doch bei noch einem anderen Jungen mit Gitarre, waren sie sprachlos. _

_Während sie Sasuke immer wieder sagten wie wunderschön er das Lied umgesetzt hätte und das ohne einen einzigen Fehler, sagten sie zu diesem Jungen eine Zeit lang kein Wort. Während er spielte herrschte absolute Stille, nicht einmal ein Nieser oder ein Husten war zu vernehmen, nur der blonde Junge, der auf der Bühne die "Mondscheinsonate" mit seiner Gitarre vortrug. _

_Er war auf keinen Fall älter als Sasuke - wahrscheinlich sogar jünger - und trotzdem schaffte er, was Sasuke nicht geschafft hatte: die zwei Frauen der fünfköpfigen Jury hatten Tränen in den Augen und die drei Männer starrten in fassungsloser Überraschung zu dem Jungen hin._

_Und obwohl dies sehr an Sasukes Stolz kratzte, so kam er nicht umhin als die Schönheit der Vorstellung zu bewundern. Er kannte den Jungen nicht, hatte ihn noch nie gesehen und war trotzdem wie verzaubert von dessen Vorspiel. Noch nie hatte der jüngste Uchiha jemanden so wunderschön spielen gehört und das machte ihn eifersüchtig und wütend._

_Die Zuschauerrunde war unerwartet enspannt, obwohl die zwanzig Verbliebenen nun vor Publikum spielen mussten. _

_Sasuke kam wieder ohne weiteres weiter, genauso wie der blonde Junge. Eigentlich wollte Sasuke ihm beim Spielen zuhören, doch sein Gitarre-Lehrer ließ ihn nicht, da er meinte dies könnte einen schlechten Einfluss auf Sasukes Stil haben._

_In der Finalrunde standen Sasuke und der blonde Junge als einzige mit ihren Gitarren. Zwei weitere Jungs, einer mit seiner Violine der andere mit dem Klavier, und ein Mädchen, welches Klarinette spielte, waren ebenfalls weitergekommen. Nun hieß es für diese fünf Kinder, dass sie alles geben mussten um zu gewinnen._

_Als erstes sollte das Mädchen spielen, dann einer der Jungen, dann Sasuke, dann der Blonde und zum Schluss der andere Junge._

_Heimlich schlich sich der Uchiha davon, um seinen Gegnern beim Spielen zuzuhören und als er dem Mädchen mit der Klarinette lauschte, wusste er, dass er so gut wie gewonnen hatte. Sie spielte nicht schlecht, doch bei weitem nicht so gut wie er, genauso der Junge der vor ihm mit der Violine auf die Bühne ging. Er hatte sich ein schönes klassisches Stück zum Spielen ausgesucht, doch er brachte es einfach nicht so gut rüber wie es sein sollte. _

_Als Sasuke aufgerufen wurde, war er nicht im Ansatz nervös. Die anderen hatten keine Chance und selbst wenn der Blonde gar nicht so schlecht war, so konnte er jedoch nicht gegen Sasuke gewinnen._

_"Sasuke Uchiha, sieben Jahre alt. Ich spiele das Lied 'Hotaru No Hikari' auf der Gitarre." Er setzte sich auf den Hocker der in der Mitte der Bühne stand und fing an zu spielen. Ein paar der Erwachsenen blickten melancholisch zu den schwarzhaarigen Kind hin und erinnerten sich an ihre Schulzeit. Genau das war es, was Sasuke erreichen wollte. Er hatte dieses Lied extra ausgewählt, um die Gefühle der Zuhörer anzusprechen. _

_Die Erwachsenen sahen auf ihre Vergangenheit zurück und die Kinder und Schüler blickten nach vorne auf die Zukunft. Gefühle waren Sasuke egal, ihm ging es bei diesem Wettbewerb nur um's Gewinnen, das Lied war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. _

_Am Ende seines Liedes verbeugte er sich, bedankte sich für's Zuhören und setzte sich dann zu seiner Familie in die erste Reihe. Die Familien der Teilnehmer hatten Plätze in der ersten Reihe reserviert bekommen, damit die Kinder sich nach der Vorstellung nicht hinter die Bühne stellen und warten mussten, sondern von den liebenden und lobenden Armen ihrer Familien empfangen werden konnten. Sasukes Familie war nicht die herzlichste, aber er liebte sie und seine Eltern und sein Bruder liebten ihn ebenfalls, das war mehr als genug._

_Nachdem Sasuke sich gesetzt hatte, fiel ihm auf einmal auf wie dringend er auf die Toilette musste. Er versuchte dem Drang zu wiederstehen, da jetzt der blonde Junge mit seiner Gitarre an der Reihe war, aber er konnte nicht wirklich aushalten. Schnell flitze er los, um wieder rechtzeitig zurück zu sein, doch als er sich wieder setzte hatte der Blonde bereits angefangen. Wieder mal war es still im Saal, niemand gab einen Mucks von sich. _

_Sasuke erkannte das Lied : 'Schindler's Liste' von John Williams. Es war...unglaublich. Der Junge ließ so viele Emotionen in das Lied einfließen, dass diesmal wirklich einige Zuschauer anfingen zu weinen. Sogar Sasuke's Mutter hatte feuchte Augen, als sie dem blonden Kind auf der Bühne zusah, wie es dem Lied einfach eine unbeschreibliche Wirkung gab. Sasukes siegessicheres Verhalten von vorher war verschwunden. Jetzt wusste er, dass er nur mit viel Glück gewinnen würde und das machte ihn sauer. _

_Am Ende seines Liedes verbeugte sich der Junge ebenfalls und sprach mit sehr leiser und schüchterner Stimme seinen Dank aus; Sasuke konnte sogar rote Flecken auf den Wangen und der Nase des Jungen erkennen._

_Der Junge setzte sich ganz an den Rand neben einen Mann mit braunen Haaren, die in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden waren. Der Mann schien eindeutig zu jung um sein Vater zu sein; vielleicht war er ja sein älterer Bruder?_

_Anders als bei Sasuke, kam der Applaus nicht direkt; erst als der braunhaarige Mann ihn in eine feste Umarmung geschlossen hatte und anfing für ihn zu applaudieren, fiel der ganze Saal ein. Man konnte das Schniefen einiger Frauen hören und das laute Pfeifen einiger Männer. Soweit Sasuke erkennen konnte, verdunkelte sich die rote Farbe auf dem Gesicht des Blonden nur noch mehr._

_Der Junge, der als letztes auftreten sollte, schien dem Vorsitzenden gesagt zu haben er wolle nicht mehr nachdem er den Blonden gehört hatte. Als der Junge dies mitbekam, stürmte er hinter die Bühne und kam nach fünf Minuten lächelnd zurück. Erst dachte Sasuke, dass der Blonde den anderen Jungen wegen seiner Feigheit ausgelacht hätte, denn das hatte er innerlich getan, doch als der Junge lächelnd auf die Bühne trat und sich an sein Klavier setzte, wusste Sasuke dass der Blonde ihn aufgemuntert haben musste. Der Kerl wurde immer seltsamer in den Augen des Uchihas, denn wer half schon seinen Rivalen?_

_Sobald der Junge am Klavier fertig war, stellte sich der Blonde auf seinen Sitz und applaudierte extrem laut und überschwänglich. Scheinbar hatte er seine Scheu von vor wenigen Minuten schon vergessen, doch der Junge auf der Bühne schien ihm dankbar zu sein._

_Am Ende kam der Vorsitzende und verkündete, dass die Zuschauer einen Zettel mit dem Namen ihres Favoriten vorne in die Urne einwerfen könnten. Jeder Zuschauer hatte genau einen Zettel bekommen, so dass Betrugsversuche ausgeschlossen waren. In genau einer Woche würde der Gewinner einen Brief erhalten, der ihm seinen Sieg versichern sollte. Die anderen Teilnehmer würden einen Trostpreis entsprechend ihrer Platzierung bekommen._

_Auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Haus sagte Sasukes Mutter, dass sie stolz auf ihn sei und ihm das Gitarrespielen scheinbar wirklich Spaß machte, doch ansonsten herrschte Schweigen in ihrem Auto._

_Eine Woche später erhielt Sasuke einen Brief, in dem stand dass man ihm zum zweiten Platz des "Ongaku" Wettbewerbs gratuliere und er einen Trostpreis erhalten würde. _

_Er war fuchsteufelswild nachdem er diesen Brief gelesen hatte und konnte sich schon denken, wer den ersten Preis gewonnen hatte. Seine Familie konnte ihm leider nicht den Namen des Jungen sagen, denn als dieser sich vorgestellt hatte, hatten sie sich über Sasukes Auftritt unterhalten._

_Das letzte, was Sasuke von dem Blonden mitbekam, war ein Zeitungsartikel. Ein unbekannter Spender hatte 125 000 Yen an das Konoha-Waisenhaus gespendet und Sasuke konnte sich denken, wer dieser Unbekannte wohl war._

xXxXx

Das alles geschah vor zehn Jahren. Nun war Sasuke im zweiten Jahr der Oberschule, doch das Gitarrespielen hatte er nie aufgegeben. Den Namen des blonden Jungen hatte er nicht herrausfinden können, doch er hatte auch nicht lange danach gesucht. Er sagte sich zwar, dass es ihm egal war, doch selbst nach all diesen Jahren konnte er ihn nicht vergessen. Er hatte einen unbewussten Hass auf Blondhaarige entwickelt und das hatte ihn dahin gebracht, wo er jetzt war.

Ins Büro seines Schuldirektors Sarutobi.

"Jungs, was soll ich nur mit euch anfangen? Könnt ihr denn nicht mal einen, nur einen Tag lang aufhören euch zu bekriegen? Ihr müsst ja keine Freunde werden, aber ihr könntet doch versuchen euch aus dem Weg zu gehen." Seufzend rieb sich der Direktor mit einer Hand über seinen Bart.

"Aber er hat angefangen! Ich wollte ja nur ein friedliches Schulleben führen, aber nein, Herr Entenarsch vom Nordpol musste ja Streit mit mir suchen.", regte sich der blonde Junge neben Sasuke auf. Ein bisschen Recht hatte er ja, immerhin stimmte es das Sasuke ihn solange provoziert hatte, bis er sich nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte, doch der Uchiha würde dies natürlich nie zugeben. Mit einem überlegenen Grinsen wandte er sich zu dem Blonden.

"Ich kann nichts für deine Selbstbewusstseinsstörungen, Dobe."

"Halt's Maul du-"

"NARUTO! Setz dich sofort wieder hin! Diesen Freitag werdet ihr beide zum Nachsitzen kömmen. Ja, auch du Sasuke. Und jetzt geht zu eurem Unterricht."

Eigentlich hatte Sasuke protestieren wollen, doch was hätte er sagen können? Immerhin schlug er auch zurück und ihre Kämpfe hatten sie beide schon öfter auf die Krankenstation befördert.

"In Ordnung Sarutobi-sensei. Ich gehe dann." Er verbeugte sich und ging ohne einen weiteren Blick nach hinten zu werfen aus dem Büro. Naruto folgte ihm mit einem mürrischen Knurren und rempelte ihn im Vorbeigehen an.

"Bastard." Mit diesem letzten Wort verschwand Naruto in Richtung seines Klassensaals.

Sie beide waren in Parallelklassen, wofür sie beide, die Lehrer und die anderen Schüler mehr als nur dankbar waren, denn sonst würde die Schule wohl zu einem regelrecheten Schlachtfeld werden.

An sich konnte Sasuke ja auch nichts dafür, dass er den blonden Chaoten hasste. Das war alles die Schuld des Kindes von vor zehn Jahren, denn hätte der Sasuke nicht um den Sieg gebracht, dann wäre die Welt ja in Ordnung.

Der Uchiha wusste auch, dass das kindische Gedanken waren, denn der blonde Junge hatte ihm den Sieg ja nicht absichtlich genommen, er hatte einfach nur sein bestes gegeben. Und seine Wut jetzt an Naruto auszulassen zeugte auch nicht gerade von einem höheren Reifegrad, obwohl...Naruto hatte es verdient. Er war dumm, laut, unwitzig, blond, blauäugig, blöd... Kurz: Sasuke konnte nichts, wirklich rein gar nichts an Naruto finden, was ihn nicht störte.

Kurz bevor die Klingel die erste Stunde ankündigte, kam der Schwarzhaarige in seiner Klasse an. Er setzte sich neben seinen Freund Shikamaru und hoffte, dass der Tag schnell vorbei war.

Bald war das große Konoha-Festival, zu dem alle Schulen der Region irgendwas beitrugen. Ihre Oberschule zum Beispiel gab ein Konzert und Sasuke musste als Teil der Musik-AG daran teilnehmen. Sie hatten je nach Instrument verschiedene Auftritte geplant, denn es sollte kein klassisches sondern ein modernes Konzert werden. Er selbst musste bei ziemlich vielen Sachen mitspielen, da sie nur zwei Gitarristen an der Schule hatten: Ihn selbst und Shikamaru.

Sie beide hatten auch mehrere Duo Auftritte oder sollten als Lead-Instumente mitspielen. Shikamaru war das alles zwar zu anstrengend und Sasuke war von allem nur genervt, aber da sie beide die Musik so sehr liebten, nahmen sie es einfach so hin.

Jedenfalls wollte Sasuke heute noch all seine Stücke üben, denn er fand es leichter zu spielen, wenn er die Noten der Lieder auswendig konnte und sich nicht auf ein Notenheft verlassen musste.

Niemand zweifelte an Sasukes Können, denn immerhin hatte er jetzt seit neun Jahren in Folge den "Ongaku" Muskikwettbewerb gewonnen. Der Blonde hatte nicht wieder daran teilgenommen und Sasuke wollte dieses Jahr auch nicht teilnehmen. Er war nur wegen dem Jungen hingegangen, obwohl er dies natürlich immer abstritt wenn sein Bruder ihn damit aufzog.

Heute sollten sie zu allem Übel noch einen neuen Klassenlehrer bekommen, denn ihr alter Klassenleher Hayate-sensei wurde bei einem Verkehrsunfall schwer verletzt und lag seitdem im Krankenhaus.

Ihr neuer Lehrer schien aber nicht gerade die Zuverlässigkeit in Person zu sein, denn als Sasuke auf die Uhr sah, bemerkte er, dass dieser schon zehn Minuten zu spät dran war.

Weitere zehn Minuten später kam ein Mann mittleren Alters in die Klasse. Er hatte silberne Haare und der Schal den er trug, verdeckte die untere Hälfte seines Gesichtes, von daher war es schwer ein genaueres Alter zu schätzen. Die Klasse schien er nicht weiter zu beachten, denn er las konzentriert in einem Buch mit orangenem Cover.

"Ehhh...Sind Sie unser neuer Sensei?"

Sakura, das nervigste und mit Abstand hässlichste Mädchen der ganzen Schule. Zumindest empfand Sasuke es so. Sie war nicht nur potthässlich, nein sie war auch noch strohdoof, denn ihr bester Freund war...Naruto! Wer hätte das gedacht, hm? Tja, gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern.

Als hätte er jetzt zum ersten Mal bemerkt, dass er in einer Klasse voller Schüler saß, sah ihr neuer Lehrer auf und blickte sich einmal kurz um. Sasuke konnte erkennen, dass er heterochrome Augen hatte, denn ein Auge war dunkelbraun, fast schon schwarz und das andere war rotbraun, obwohl der Rotstich mehr hervortrat.

Er blinzelte kurz überrascht und lächelte dann, was man nur anhand der Augen und der Bewegung des Schales erkennen konnte.

"Yo. Schätze wohl ja, das bin ich. Mein Name ist Hatake Kakashi, aber ihr werdet mich Kakashi nennen, sonst fühl ich mich zu alt. Und wie heißt du, meine liebe?" Seine Stimme war die eines Tenors, denn für Bass war sie nicht tief genug. Er sprach mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton, welcher ihn nicht wirklich ernst erscheinen ließ.

"Haruno Sakura, Stellvertretende Klassensprecherin."

"Und wer ist Klassensprecher?" So, und jetzt darf man raten, wer der _überaus glückliche _Klassensprecher ist, der mehr Zeit als nötig mit dieser hohlen Nuss verbringen darf.

Richtig.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Klassen- und Schülersprecher."

Sasuke hatte diesen Posten nicht, weil er am Wohl der Schüler interessiert war, noch weil er gerne arbeitete, noch weil er zu viel Freizeit hatte und ganz besonders nicht, weil er neue _Freundschaften_ schließen wollte. Sein Grund war simpel und einfach: Sein Bruder war auch Klassen- und Schülersprecher gewesen. Deshalb hatte er sich aufstellen lassen und deshalb hatte ihn auch die Hälfte der Schülerschaft gewählt. Die andere Hälfte war sein mehr als nur nerviger Fanclub.

Bis vor drei Jahen war Sakura auch noch Mitglied in diesem Club gewesen - leider gab es den schon seit seiner Grundschulzeit - und mit Ino, Shikamarus Freundin, zusammen sogar die Leiterin.

Dann musste sie mit Naruto zusammen ihr Abschlussprojekt machen und in dieser einen Woche hatte sie nicht nur Freundschaft mit dem Blonden geschlossen, sondern auch gleichzeitig Sasuke aufgegeben. Das war die erste und wahrscheinlich auch einzige intelligente Tat, die sie je vollbracht hat.

Witzig war der Grund weshalb Ino ihn aufgegeben hatte: Er hasste Blondinen - deshalb hatte Sakura übrigens versucht ihr blondes Haar Rot zu färben, was schief gegangen ist und stattdessen hatte sie irgendeinen Pink oder Rosa-Ton. Ihr hat die Farbe gefallen, also hat sie sie bis jetzt sogar beibehalten.

Ino jedoch liebte ihre Haare mehr als alles andere, auch mehr als Sasuke. Also hatte sie beschlossen, dass er wohl doch nicht ihre große Liebe war. Mit Shikamaru ist sie aus einem ähnlichen, genauso bescheuerten Grund zusammen gekommen. Er hatte gesagt, dass er ihre Haare mag. Ende der Geschichte.

Sasuke glaubte ja, der Nara wäre noch im Halbschlaf gewesen und hätte gar nicht richtig registriert was er da von sich gegeben hatte, doch es war ihm auch herzlich egal.

Nachdem alle aus der Klasse sich vorgestellt hatten, erklärte Kakshi ihnen den heutigen und morgigen Tagesablauf. Er war nicht nur ihr neuer Klassenlehrer, sondern auch Betreuer für das Konzert auf dem Fest. Deshalb mussten alle Schüler, die nicht in der Musik-AG waren Plakate für das Konzert anfertigen und die anderen sollten einfach ihre Sachen üben. Tja, somit wäre das dann wohl erledigt.

xXxXx

"Ich fass es einfach nicht, dass in einer Woche dieses blöde Fest ist und ich deshalb nicht nur Zuhause üben soll, sondern auch noch länger in der Schule bleiben muss. Gibt es denn keine Regel, die das Überanstrengen von Schülern unterbindet?"

Shikamaru saß bei Sasuke Zuhause am Tisch und beschwerte sich schon wieder über den zu großen Arbeitsaufwand für das Konoha-Fest. So lief es jetzt schon die ganze Woche ab. Da die beiden in der selben Straße wohnten, kam Shikamaru immer schon zum Frühstück vorbei um noch ein bisschen zu dösen während Sasuke sich fertig machte, denn Frau Nara schickte den Brünetten immer schon eine Stunde zu früh aus dem Haus.

Und seit sie erfahren hatten, dass sie beide die 'Hauptrollen' während des Festes hatten, nahm sich Shikamaru diese Zeit nun immer um sich bei Sasuke zu beschweren. Als ob das was ändern würde.

Da der Uchiha heute selbst sehr früh wach war und sich deshalb schon früher fertig gemacht hatte, hatten die beiden noch Zeit zusammen eine Tasse Kaffee zu trinken, ehe sie sich zur Schule aufmachen mussten. Heute war Freitag, dass hieß Sasuke hatte Nachsitzen. Zusammen mit Naruto. Im selben Raum.

Ja, seine Freude war kaum in Worte zu fassen.

Erschöpft setzte er sich Shikamaru gegenüber an ihren Küchentisch. Wie immer war das Haus leer, da seine Familie arbeiten war: Sein Vater und seine Mutter in ihrer Firma und sein Bruder auf dem Polizeirevier. Also war es schön still und Sasuke genoss den Frieden, ehe er ein leichtes Lachen vernehmen konnte. Fragend sah er Shikamaru an und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

Dieser hob nur eine Augenbraue.

" 'Reine Chefsache', huh?" Der Nara deutete auf die rote Tasse aus der Sasuke trank und auf deren weißen Beschriftung.

"Die war ein Werbegeschenk von Iscover, einem Geschäftspartner meiner Eltern. Und jetzt halt die Klappe." Seufzend leerte Sasuke seine Tasse und machte sich auf in Richtung Haustür. Er wusste Shikamaru würde ihm schon folgen, also drehte er sich gar nicht erst um.

"Ist klar...Chef." Sasuke konnte das Schmunzeln deutlich aus der Stimme seines Freundes hören und knurrte nur als Antwort, was Shikamaru wiederum zum Lachen brachte.

Auf dem Weg zur Schule unterhielten die beiden sich noch etwas über das kommende Fest, ehe der Nara ein neues, für Sasuke unangenehmes, Thema anschnitt: Naruto.

"Ich frag mich einfach, was du gegen ihn hast. Der ist eigentlich total in Ordnung und zu jedem nett, deshalb kann ich gar nicht verstehen wie du es geschafft hast ihn gegen dich aufzubringen." Zu jedem nett, pah! Als ob!

"Du weißt genau wie ich zu Blondinen stehe. Er ist blond, blauäugig und blöd. Er ist einfach das Musterbeispiel für diese Alliteration und ICH kann nicht verstehen, wie man den nett finden kann. Ich meine, so laut und nervtötend wie der ist wirklich niemand! Selbst mein Bruder geht mir nicht so auf den Sack wie der! Außerdem hat er angefangen."

Benahm Sauke sich kindisch?

"Du verhälst dich total kindisch."

Nein.

"In wie fern hat er denn 'angefangen'? Was genau hat Naruto gemacht um den Eisberg, der die Titanic zum Sinken brachte, so sehr zu reizen?"

Das war eigentlich sogar eine relativ lustige Geschichte.

"Er ist mir ins Wort gefallen und hat mir widersprochen." Der Ausdruck auf Shikamarus Gesicht war einfach unbezahlbar. Als hätte man ihm gerade erklärt, dass Hunde eigentlich Katzen sind, die bellen.

"Du willst mich doch verarschen, oder?"

"Nein, das war mein Ernst. Irgend so ein beklopptes Mädchen hat mir damals ihre Liebe gestanden und als ich zu ihr gesagt hab, dass ich sie fast so hässlich und dumm wie Sakura finde, hat Naruto mich unterbrochen und gesagt, dass Sakura total nett ist und warum ich so gemein wäre. Ganz ehrlich, der Typ ist doch mal mega-naiv, dass der nicht merkt wie Sakura wirklich ist. Erst rennt sie mir jahrelang hinterher und dann, innerhalb von einer Woche will sie nichts mehr von mir wissen, nennt mich arrogant und eingebildet, was gerade sie ja sagen muss, und läuft auf einmal Naruto hinterher!

Ich meine, okay, der Typ sieht ja schon ganz gut aus, aber der merkt gar nicht wie Sakura ihn ausnutzt! Oder überhaupt jeder der zu ihm kommt. Jemand bittet ihn um Hilfe und Naruto sagt ja, egal ob er Zeit hat oder nicht. Der ist wahrscheinlich einer von der Sorte, die den Menschen im Westviertel 500 Yen in ihre Becher werfen und sie bemitleiden, wobei deren Maserati gleich um die Ecke stehen. Ich kann so Menschen einfach nicht ausstehen."

Das alles hatte Sauke zwar mit gleichgültiger Stimme gesagt, doch die Emotionen die in ihm tobten, konnte er damit nicht überspielen, nicht vor seinem besten Freund.

"Also, kurz gefasst: Du magst ihn, bist aber zu stolz um es zuzugeben."

"Ich mag ihn ganz bestimmt nicht."

"Sasuke, ich hab dich noch nie so viel an einem Stück reden hören und ganz besonders nicht über etwas nicht-Schulrelevantes. Außerdem geht es dir eindeutig auf die Nerven, dass er Sakura mehr beachtet als dich. Also bleiben zwei Möglichkeiten: Erstens, du bist eifersüchtig auf Naruto, weil du insgeheim auf Sakura stehst..."

"BESTIMMT NICHT!"

Wie kam der denn bitte auf eine so absurde Idee?! Sasuke würde eher sterben als auch nur eine Sekunde länger als nötig mit diesem Miststück zu verbringen! "...oder du bist eifersüchtig auf Sakura, weil sie allem Anschein nach super mit Naruto auskommt und du gerne sein Freund wärst."

"..." Tja, was sollte er sagen? Shikamaru hatte einen IQ von 200, also waren seine analytischen Fähigkeiten weitaus besser, als die von allen anderen. Doch mochte er Naruto denn wirklich? Er hasste Blonde doch seit er ein Junge war...

Shikamaru bohrte nicht weiter an dem Thema rum, da das Schweigen des Uchihas für ihn eine mehr als deutliche Zustimmung war.

Am besten hielt Sasuke sich ab sofort von Naruto fern, nicht dass er sich vielleicht noch verplapperte, das konnte er echt nicht gebrauchen.

Schweigend machten die beiden Gitarristen zu ihrem Klassensaal auf, in dem sie den heutigen Tag lang ihre Stücke gemeinsam proben würden.

xXxXx

"Du hast heute noch Nachsitzen mit Uzumaki zusammen, oder?"

Der Tag war eindeutig zu schnell vorbei gewesen für Sasukes Geschmack. Er wollte das Nachsitzen so weit wie möglich hinauszögern, da er sich selbst noch nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden konnte, dass er Naruto vielleicht _mochte._

Und Sakuras ständiges Gelaber über Naruto und wie toll er doch war und wie nett und wie blah blah blah...hatte ihm auch nicht gerade geholfen seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Im Gegenteil: am liebsten hätte er sie erwürgt und ihre Leiche in einen schimmligen Kühlschrank gesteckt, damit sie nicht mehr in Narutos Nähe kam und das verwirrte ihn dann doch etwas, Uchiha hin oder her.

Immerhin, zu einem Schluss war er letzten Endes gekommen. Das ständige Streiten mit Naruto hatte seine Tage immer gefüllt und ihm etwas gegeben, worauf er sich freuen konnte, immerhin konnte er dann seinen ganzen Frust an dem Blonden auslassen. Also war es auch nicht sehr verwunderlich, dass Sasuke immer annahm Naruto zu hassen. Vielleicht sah er in Naruto so etwas wie seine persönliche Anti-Stresspuppe...

"Hallo, Sasuke? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Oh, scheinbar war Shikamaru noch nicht fertig mit Reden gewesen. Wird schon nicht so wichtig gewesen sein..

"Ich hab gesagt, ich mach mich dann jetzt auch auf den Heimweg. Sollen wir uns morgen wieder zum Üben bei dir treffen? Deine Eltern sind doch auf Geschäftsreise ab heute Abend und Itachi geht doch auf eine Fortbildung, deshalb hast du doch ein freies Haus, nicht wahr?"

Stimmt, dass hatte er total würde er seine Familie dank seines Nachsitzens wohl nicht mehr sehen können...Gott sei Dank.

"Hn. Kannst von mir aus gerne vorbeikommen."

"Alles klar, auch wenn ich nicht gerade-"

_"Kyahhhh!"_

**Rumms!**

"Scheiße! Nehmt das Ding von mir runter!"

Sie beide hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Matsuri und Sari aus einer ihrer Parallelklassen mit dem schweren Regal von hinten ankamen. Zu ihrem großen Unglück kam leider auch Gaara gerade den Flur entlang was die Mädchen so sehr abgelenkt hatte, dass sie das Regal fallen ließen. Und zwar genau auf Shikamaru.

"Oh, verdammt! Tut uns leid! Alles in Ordnung?" Gemeinsam hoben Sasuke und die Mädchen das Regal von dem Brünetten und sahen voller Schock wie sein Gesicht einen schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck annahm und sein rechter Arm blau wurde und anschwoll.

Das hieß nichts gutes.

"Hey, Nara, kannst du deinen Arm bewegen?", fragte Sasuke beinahe hoffnungsvoll.

"Sorry, aber der ist eindeutig _-zschh_scheiße tut das weh! Der ist eindeutig gebrochen."

Um sie herum hatte sich eine kleine Menschenmenge angesammelt und sie alle hatten den selben Gesichtsausdruck: Purer Schock mit einem Hauch Verzweiflung.

Und er wusste genau wessen Schuld das war.

"Ihr seid der größte und dümmste Haufen Scheiße der mir je untergekommen ist! Habt ihr keine Augen im Kopf?! Mit so was schwerem in den Händen passt man gefälligst auf sein Umfeld auf, ihr Idioten! Dank euch ist jetzt alles hin, das habt ihr echt super hinbekommen! Ich wette die ganze Schule ist stolz auf euch." Mit dem kältesten Blick den Sasuke auf Lager hatte starrte er die beiden Mädchen an, die bei seinen Worten in Tränen ausbrachen.

Er war so vor Wut geblendet, dass er zuerst gar nicht merkte wie ihm jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Erst als eine ihm vertraute Stimme anfing zu sprechen, drehte er sich zu der Person um.

"Hey, übertreib mal nicht. Jeder macht Fehler und die beiden haben es ja nicht absichtlich getan. Außerdem solltest du dich vielleicht zuerst um deinen verletzten Freund kümmern ehe du die beiden niederschreist. Der hat nämlich leichte Schmerzen, wie es mir scheint."

Hinter ihm stand kein anderer als Uzumaki Naruto. Jetzt erst begriff Sasuke die Situation richtig und wandte sich seinem Freund zu, welcher bereits von Gaara, einem der besten Freunde Narutos und zum Teil auch Mitverantwortlicher für das Disaster, gestützt und in Richtung Krankenzimmer gebracht wurde. Scheinbar war auch sein Knöchel verstaucht, denn er humpelte leicht.

Als er sah, dass sein Freund in besten Händen war, drehte er sich wieder zu Naruto, welcher gerade die Mädchen tröstete.

"Ich bin ja froh, dass du mal ausnahmsweise dein Köpfchen benutzt hast, Uzumaki, aber wie in Gottes Namen soll denn bitte unser Schulkonzert ohne eines der beiden Lead-Instrumente stattfinden? Shikamaru und ich spielen bei fast jedem Stück mit und unsere Stücke sind für zwei Gitarren geschrieben. Wir können nicht alle Stücke umschreiben und alles von vorne proben. Und einen anderen Gitarristen haben wir nicht an der Schule."

Eine ganze Zeit lang sagte niemand etwas. Alle starrten betreten auf den Boden, denn es war klar, dass Sasuke Recht hatte. Sie hatten das Konzert seit einem halben Jahr geplant, und die Arbeit konnte man nicht innerhalb von sieben Tagen komplett umändern. Vielleicht, wenn sie einen anderen Gitarristen hätten, doch wirklich gut Gitarre spielen konnten an ihrer Schule nur er und Shikamaru.

Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade in Richtung Krankenzimmer gehen, als er eine weitere bekannte - und übermäßig laute - Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

"Oi, Naruto, warum übernimmst du denn den Part als zweite Lead Gitarre nicht? Du kannst doch sau gut Gitarre spielen." Inuzuka Kiba, ebenfalls einer von Narutos besten Freunden, stand neben dem Blonden und klopfte diesem freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Der Uzumaki wurde kreidebleich und sah geschockt zu Kiba. Ein falsches Lächeln, das eher einer Grimasse ähnelte, schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er zu seinem Freund sprach.

"Ha..Ha ha. Aber Ki-Kiba, was soll denn der Quatsch? Du weißt doch, dass ich total schlecht Gitarre spiele. Ich mach das ja nur so nebenbei. He he..." Verständnislos sah Kiba zu seinem Freund.

"Naruto? Du bist einer der besten Gitarrespieler die ich kenne! Du bist mindestens genauso gut wie Sasuke! Wo liegt denn dein Problem? Außerdem würdest du damit das gesamte Schulkonzert retten. Guck doch mal, wie niedergeschlagen alle sind. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass dir das egal ist!"

Naruto schlug sich zwar die flache Hand auf die Stirn, sah sich aber dennoch um und scheinbar appellierten die traurigen Gesichter seiner Mitschüler an sein schlechtes Gewissen. Noch einmal versuchte er sich herauszureden, doch da kam auch schon ihr Schulleiter um die Ecke.

"Also, Gaara hat mich bereits über alles aufgeklärt. Shikamaru hat einen gebrochenen Arm und wird deshalb nicht spielen können. Ihr beide-", er zeigte auf die beiden Mädchen, deren Gesichter total verheult aussahen, "-werdet nachher bei mich ins Büro kommen, wir müssen einiges klären. Naruto, da dein Freund scheinbar sehr von deinem Können überzeugt ist, wirst du Shikamarus Platz einnehmen. Keine Wiederrede! Wir haben sonst niemanden und wenn du nur die Grundsätze des Gitarrespielens beherrscht, dann wirst du wohl Tag und Nacht üben müssen bis du es eben kannst. Aber ich weiß zufälligerweise von einer sehr zuverlässigen Quelle, dass du gut Spielen kannst, also stell dich nicht so an. Sasuke-"

Sasuke sah von Narutos Gesicht weg - hatte er ihn etwa die ganze Zeit lang angestarrt? - und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Direktor, "-du wirst Naruto helfen und mit ihm zusammen üben. Ich will, dass ihr beide total in sync seid, also strengt euch an. Hier hängt alles von euch ab. Euer heutiges Nachsitzen werdet ihr mit ersten Übungen verbringen und euer betreuender Lehrer wird Hatake sein."

Der Uchiha sah Naruto in die Augen und sie beide kamen zu einem stummen Übereinkommen, ehe sie nickten, den Blick nicht eine Sekunde von dem anderen abgewandt.

"Gut, na dann los, an die Arbeit. Ihr habt noch eine Menge vor euch."


End file.
